Spinner-Kendra (Siblings)
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Kendra Mason began when Spinner's parents adopted Kendra into the family from China. Spinner was very protective over Kendra when she began dating Toby Isaacs, and seemed proud of her when mentioning Kendra's athletic accomplishments. There was a two year age difference between the two. History Overview Season 2 In Karma Chameleon, when Toby began to get interested in a young Chinese girl named Kendra, Spinner asked him about her and it was revealed that Kendra was Spinner's adopted sister and he warned Toby to stay away from her. Toby began to blow Kendra off and ignore her, until she asked him why they couldn't just be friends. She finally found that Toby was afraid of Spinner, and called him a coward. Later, Toby goes to talk to Kendra, but finds her with Spinner. He stands up to Spinner, which infuriates him, but he comes to realize that Toby likes Kendra and tells Toby as long as he doesn't break her heart than they are cool. In Don't Believe the Hype, after a Muslim girl named Fareeza's project was trashed by a group of Grade 10 boys, Degrassi students discussed the subject of crime and racism. Kendra voiced her opinions by saying that even though her parents and brother are white and she was Chinese, they were still a great family, despite their different races. In Relax, Kendra's field hockey team goes against Spinner's basketball team to obtain funds and sponsorship from Joey Jeremiah. In Dressed In Black, Toby was pressured to have sex with Kendra, and he bought condoms and put them in his locker. Spinner found them and attempted to beat Toby up for wanting to have sex with her. Instead however, he told Kendra, who confronted Toby. Kendra told him that she was only 12, and had no intention of sleeping with him as they were still too young. Season 3 In Holiday (1), Spinner tells Craig Manning that Kendra is on a skating team. In It's Raining Men, Kendra is standing by her brother's bedroom door watching Spinner giving Marco Del Rossi fashion advice for his date with Dylan Michalchuk, laughing. When Spinner faked sick to take the day off with Paige Michalchuk and Ashley Kerwin, in I Want Candy, Kendra knew that he was faking, and tried to convince their mother. Spinner soaked the thermometer in hot chocolate so it would show a high temperature when Mrs. Mason checked it. Kendra was sent to school while Spinner got the day off. Trivia *Kendra was not afraid to stick up for herself, and would often do it with a level of roughness similar to Spinner's, showing that he had an influence over her behavior. *After Season 3, Kendra was never seen again and was never mentioned after the Season 4 premiere Ghost in the Machine (1). She was not present in several major events in Spinner's life, such as Spinner's wedding, being held at gunpoint and shot and being diagnosed with testicular cancer. *Both were involved in sports. *Spinner used to bully Kendra's ex-boyfriend Toby Isaacs. *Spinner's friend Ashley Kerwin was the stepsister of Kendra's ex-boyfriend Toby. *Similar to Spinner's friend Holly J. Sinclair, Kendra was adopted. Quotes *Spinner: "You are aware I could rip out your bowel and eat it for breakfast?" Toby: "Yeah, I'm willing to take that risk." Spinner: "As long as you know what happens if you break her heart, we're cool." - Karma Chameleon *Spinner: "See, her last name is Mason, my last name is Mason. Gee, what's the connection?" Toby: "You're brother and sister?! But she's..." Spinner: "Adopted, moron, and only in grade 7. Go near her and I turn your glasses into contacts." - Karma Chameleon *Spinner: "Toby? Kendra? He's planning ... with my sister?! When I find Isaacs, he's finished." - Dressed In Black Gallery 5435f.jpg 354f.jpg 44fxx.jpg 343ed.jpg 204 005.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Spinner-kendra-toby.png Spinnerkendratoby.jpg IRM1.07.jpg Spinner Kendra.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg S degrassi3190117.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Siblings Category:Interactions